


A Sentinels Adventure At The Supermarket!

by Geli



Series: Learning [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#3 in the Learning By series.  Jim and Blair go shopping.  I have to thank my patient betareader Nadine for finding and correct my stupid mistakes. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sentinels Adventure At The Supermarket!

"What do we do now ?" Blair mumbled and sucked seductively at a strawberry. 

Jim leaned forward and said with a conspiratorial voice: 

"I think we have to do the laundry." 

"What?" Blair squeaked. "The laundry?" 

"Yeah, what are you going to wear next week?" 

Blair thought that he wanted to wear some of Jim's clothes at the university, preferably unwashed so he could smell Jim on himself for the whole day. The Sentinel would probably be grossed out by the idea. And at home nothing at all. He smiled at that thought. 

"And I want to go to the supermarket. Next week will be busy and I want to stock up now." 

Jim rose and began to clean the table. Blair couldn't believe what he had just heard. He starred in horror at the remains of breakfast. The supermarket! A Sentinel's nightmare. All the smells, colors, bright lights and the humming of the big fridges. He suspected that the huge fridges were the worst of all with their magnetic fields and the climatic anomaly they were creating. Every time they went shopping Jim was always very grumpy and had a major migraine afterwards. No hope for sex after THAT. He suddenly felt the urge to bang his head on the table. 

***At the supermarket.******* 

Blair studied the shopping list. Jim had provided him with a shopping cart and was grinning at him encouragingly. He hoped Blair would guide them safely through this labyrinth, like Theseus had done for his beloved Ariadne. Only that Blair had the impression he had already the Minotaur at his side. At latest after half an hour Jim was only slightly less violent than this man eating beast that had waited for the lovely virgin in his maze. 

They had split up for hunting down their goods. Every time they met at the shopping cart Blair looked more and more pissed. When Jim returned with the teriyaki sauce Blair was gone and with him the cart. Jim went into search mode and found him staring at a advertisement shown on a TV set. Beautiful women were gyrating and a voice was praising some stuff. Blair's mood was on level zero. 

"Be happy, healthy and free. The biggest lie in this century." 

Jim looked surprised at Blair. 

"And if you are not," he continued "something is wrong with you. You are supposed to do something about it. Take this course, this drug, this philosophy, this aftershave or this digest drink and you'll be perfect." 

"Oh god, Chief, you are in a mood today." 

"Human beings are not to be supposed to be happy, healthy and free, you know." 

"And why is that so?" 

Jim knew Blair's philosophical moods and went along, not trying to argue. He would never be able beat Sandburg on his own territory. Blair caught that off guard. 

"Humans are just humans, not gods." 

Jim patted his friend's arm. 

"Yes, but we like to believe that sometimes." 

He smiled down at his lover. The younger man wasn't calmed down by that. 

" I liked that part in "The Love of Swann", where Madam Soandso says to Jeremy Irons that he likes him so much because he never tries to pretend to be happy." 

"Does that mean you love me because I'm never happy?" Jim teased him. 

"I love you because you are a real pain in the ass." 

"Not yet, babe." Came the dead pan reply. 

Blair gaped at him, then searched embarrassed for his shopping list. Jim was desperate to find a way to lift Blair's mood. The patented Ellison answer for depression was: Food ! 

"Why don't we cook something special today, maybe chinese? How about we get a chicken and make Hodo Zapze." 

"What's that?" 

"Roasted chicken with walnuts." 

"With Gyo Za Tze salad?" 

"Okay." Jim smiled. 

"But after that we get comfortable." 

"I thought we should do the laundry, I've got no clean t-shirts left." 

"Okay, after that we get comfortable." Blair wiggled his eyebrows and bounced. 

"Do you ever think about something other than sex?" 

Blair eyed him warily, this was probably a trick question. 

"Do you want a scientific answer?" 

"Is it different from the truth?" Jim asked cautious. 

"Men think only about sex. Woman think sometimes about other things than sex." 

"That's a scientific answer?" 

"That's the official version." 

"I knew it. That's what the whole anthropology thing is about for you." 

"Nah." 

Jim blinked. The pulsating unicolor neon light began to tier his eyes. Blair had told him he wasn't supposed to be able see that flickering. Nevertheless he was going to develop a migraine. They went in the direction of the fresh fruit. The natural smell there was always a relief. The chemicals on the fruits he could ignore. 

Blair searched through the vegetables and finally held up a cucumber. 

"Does this remind you of something?" 

"Spock's cock?" Jim shrugged. 

Blair stared at the green vegetable in his hand, his mind working to put these two pictures together. Suddenly he threw it back to its fellows. 

"What are we having tomorrow?" Jim asked. 

"You." Blair pinched Jim's ass cheek. 

The older man smirked. Blair suddenly had an idea. He went off to search for cream and other things he could smear on his buff lover and lick off . While he studied the different cream brands, he thought that maybe Jim would refuse to do this in his bed. Well, they could always do it in his old bed. And if Jim didn't like the idea at all he could apply it on himself. He remembered the movie "Tampopo" and smiled. 

"Hey, Jim, what do you think about the combination of food and sex?" 

Jim sighed relieved, Blair was obviously out of his funk. 

"What do we have for dessert, other than me?" Jim added. 

"Ice cream !" 

They were leaning over the ice creams studying the boxes. 

"Which one?" 

"Hmmm." 

"When Jack Kerouac hitch hiked from New York to L.A. he ate always ice cream . It was cheap." Jim remarked. 

"Man, I would get sick if I did that. How about we make our own ice cream? Special Sentinel flavour?" 

"Home made ice cream? That's a lot of work, Chief." 

"Did I ever tell you that I was once at a party at the chemical institute and they made instant ice cream." 

"Instant ice cream?" 

"Yeah, man, they mixed mashed strawberries with whipped cream and poured a can of liquid nitrogen over it." 

"Can you eat that?" 

"Sure, it was really good." 

Jim had spotted his favourite brand. 

"That one and that." Jim grabbed the boxes. 

"I can live with that." 

They went on in their search for food. Blair was already tiered. He was slumped over the shopping cart studying his list again. In the meantime, Jim admired the view of Blair's back. 

He could feel that something was different today and he realized suddenly that normally at this point of their shopping spree he would have grown a major migraine. But not today. He felt only slightly affected by the sensory overload. 

It was Blair. All his senses were filled with Blair. And now Blair would stay with him forever. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders he hadn't even noticed before. He went to Blair and whispered in his ear. 

"I love you!" 

Blair looked up, startled, eyes wide. He had waited for these words for so long and now they came somewhere between the yogurts and the canned soups. Ever since Jim had given him the roses, one part of him was standing outside of him and was observing. His wish had come true but now he was unsure what to make of it. This was a real relationship. He couldn't just back off now when things started to become boring or difficult. This was his best friend and he was responsible for his Sentinel. And that was the scary part. Even when he hadn't been sure about Jim's motives in the beginning, he nevertheless knew that the older man wouldn't take it well if things went wrong. 

They were almost finished with shopping, when the flickering of the light and the smell of the cooled meat began to close in on Jim. A wave of nausea washed over him and the color of the floor suddenly reminded him of puke. His vision narrowed and the contrasts deepened. He stepped closer to his guide and leaned into him, the contact immediately soothing him. 

After they managed to get the rest of the items on the list, they were both relieved to get out into the fresh air. They stowed the bags into the truck when Jim tossed his car keys to Blair. 

"You'll drive." Jim said. 

"Me?" Blair was surprised. "Are you okay?" 

He looked at the big guy as if he had lost his mind. 

"My eyes hurt." He lied. He just wanted to watch Blair. 

Jim sat there, his back against the door, studying his lover. He was wearing his glasses and drove in deep concentration. How beautiful and strong he was. Jim dreamed about Blair making love to him. He felt his body reacting to this idea. He had probed himself in the shower this morning, to see if he was loose enough for that. It had been a while since the last time he had been with a guy but he thought he was ready. Besides he could always dial down the pain. 

It would be worth it... 

End 


End file.
